You're Where All My Journeys End
by TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: After months apart on different parts of the system, Kara and Lena realize they miss each other and need the other in their lives. And that, just maybe, its not too late to pick up the pieces of their friendship. Set after season 5. Supercorp. Though i would put my story from AO3 up her as well.
1. Hold A Place

Lena sat in her office, a glass of whiskey in her hand. She wanted to move from her seat at her desk but found she was unable to move. Her work was long abandoned, her computer having gone to sleep hours ago.

She was slouched in her chair, which was turned away from the desk. She stared out into the bright lights of National City. They were in the middle of seemingly endless construction, her once imposing building now one of many. Things had changed since she moved LuthorCorp in a desperate attempt to be Lena and not just a Luthor.

She watched a plane take off from the airport at the edge of the city, its lights blinking in the sky devoid of stars, light pollution making them near invisible.

Lena continued following it until it disappeared into the clouds, briefly curious who was on the flight, and where they were going at this time of night. It was near one in the morning and here she still was, drinking. In an hour she would make her way down to the parking garage and go back to her empty penthouse.

Empty seemed to be something Lena was becoming used to. With Jess's promotion and Eve's betrayal, she relied mainly on her trusty AI Hope to be her assistant. A simple hologram to tell her appointments where they could stick it.

Lena hadn't fully realized how empty she was feeling till Kara left. Once crisis was over and Leviathan was dealt with, Kara visited her. They had only just agreed to at least start over as acquaintances. Lena could remember the look on Kara's face when she landed on her balcony, One of a quiet apology.

"_Can I help you Kara?" Lena called out, standing above her desk, a stack of papers on its surface and her tablet in hand. Lena turned when the superhero shuffled around behind her instead of answering._

"_I just um.. Well I wanted to let you know" since realizing Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same, Lena always noticed now when the two personas slipped into one. When Kara Danvers would stand, head held high like Supergirl. And like now, when Supergirl would twiddle her thumbs and look unsure of herself for once._

"_Let me know what?" Lena was attempting to be courteous. She could see down the line the two of them being Kara and Lena again. But the wounds of betrayal were still fresh. She was aware now that she went a little overboard but her best friend lied to her for years, how would you feel about that?_

_Kara took a deep breath and slipped back into her Supergirl confidence._

"_I'm leaving. My mother asked for my help in a matter on Argo." Lena looked back to her desk, just searching for something to do to avoid the feeling of panic in her gut. She shakily grabbed a stock report and looked intensely at it, as if she hadn't already read it and memorized it._

_Kara took a step closer, putting a hand on her discarded chair._

"_I'll be gone indefinitely. I just didn't want you to wonder where I was…" Kara attempted to make eye contact with Lena, but she wouldn't allow it, looking around at the different documents scattered around her desk._

"_Earth without its best defender? You sure that's wise?" Lena saw Kara smile at being called the planets best defender, Lena remembering hearing briefly of Kara Danvers' dislike of the fact Supergirl was always being compared to superman._

"_Clark has help now with the justice league." Kara did her typical Supergirl pose._

"_The planet will be in good hands. I can promise you that" _

_But they aren't yours a voice said at the back of Lena's mind. She shook her head at the traitorous thought. They were better but not that close yet._

"_Thank you for letting me know Supergirl." Lena walked around the desk and filled up a glass of water at her mini bar._

"_Tell me when you go, so you can get a proper sendoff" she didn't look up, but Lena could just feel something was off about the news._

"_That's the thing. Everything's ready. I'm leaving now." Kara walked over to Lena, who nearly got whiplash from turning her head so fast. Lena sat on the couch and looked up at the blonde._

"_Now? But that's so soon" Lena tried not sound panicked but the look on Kara's face, the crinkle in-between her eyebrows, told her it did not work._

"_I know we're not in the greatest place right now. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't ignoring you or keeping you out of the loop" Kara put her hand on Lena's arm, just a brief touch, and took her hand right back._

"_I told you there would be no more secrets." Kara looked into Lena's eyes and smiled sadly at her. Lena cleared her throat and stood back up, smoothing out her skirt and moved back to sit at her desk._

"_That means a lot to me Supergirl." Lena picked up her tablet, her eyes glued to the spreadsheet on its screen._

"_Happy travels Kara." that was all Lena could muster to tell her once best friend. It felt cold, like locking out a puppy. Lena could kick herself later for the way she acted. thinking back on it, she wished she had said something else. That maybe she could've asked her to stay, or just gone with her, damn the consequences._

_Lena could hear Kara walk to the balcony. But instead of the telltale woosh of her cape, she heard her walk back to where she sat._

_Lena could feel Kara bend down, her head next to hers. Lena felt her lips graze her ear and did her best not to turn around._

"_I'll always hold a place for you in my heart, Lena Kieran Luthor." she heard Kara whisper, though obviously wanting her to hear. Lena wondered if Kara could hear her heartbeat speed up and hoped to Rao that she wasn't able to. The hero walked to the balcony doors and turned to her._

"_When you need me or miss me, I'll be there." Lena wanted to turn, to tell Kara to stay, to sort everything out there. Her Luthor pride told her otherwise and she let her tears fall silently onto her iPad._

"_I'll fill whatever place in your heart you put me in" Lena sobbed as quietly as she could there at her desk. She heard Kara fly off, probably headed to the DEO to go to her mother, however she was getting to Argo. _

Why did Kara leaving hurt so badly? They weren't that close yet. Lena hadn't been to game night, even though she got an invite every week. They only had one lunch date in the month since they began to reconcile. Kara Zor-el was barely above a stranger and there she was, crying into her budget reports like a child.

Lena knew why she was so hurt; she just didn't want to touch that box with a ten-foot pole at the moment. It was a box she kept hidden deep within her heart, locked up like fort Knox. The one that, before Lex told her about her friend, she wanted to open.

She thought of one sleepover in particular. She knew women were typically touchier with each other, occasionally borderline lesbian but never like this. Her and Kara were on the couch of the reporter's loft. Lena laid against her chest, Kara's arms around her waist, head resting on top of her own.

Kara had never held her like this, and the added fact that she was playing with Lena's shirt near the hem made Lena very hot and not anywhere near bothered. They were watching a movie on Netflix Kara claimed was one of the best she had ever seen but Lena could not see what Kara saw.

Lena had begun to drift odd halfway through. When she was in-between awake and asleep, she felt Kara pick her up and walk to her bed. The reporter set her down and fixed the blankets around her. Lena's eyes wars still closed when Kara knelt and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Good night Lena" Kara whispered to her as she ran her fingers through Lena's hair. She could hear Kara walk around the bed and pulled the blankets up and lay down. Lena decided to leave the questions for the next day's Lena. But the next day's Lena woke up with Kara's arms around her waist, lips at the back of her neck. That Lena too decided to leave that conversation for another day.

And so, on and so on until she ran out of next days and Lex brought her hopes of a _something _with Kara down with a simple highlight reel.

While Lena contemplated the state of her something-ship with Kara, she also wondered what the Kryptonian was doing now. If she was fighting some intergalactic menace or helping create new technology for her people. They lost contact with Argo a few days ago, a passing group of asteroids causing interference.

"What have you done to me, Kara Zor-El?." she asked the wind, but it gave no answers.

Kara woke up in a sweat, the ghost of Lena's smile playing in her mind. She had been on Argo for 5 months already and she couldn't wait to get back to earth.

Everyday had been harder than the one before, home sick even though this was her childhood home. While in Argo, Kara had a revelation. Before, she believed Clark to be a foreigner, the least Kryptonian of them. While staying on the asteroid Kara found that she too was not as Kryptonian as the others.

She missed hot dogs and regular dogs. She missed Catco and helping at the DEO. She missed game night and sister movie dates. She missed Brainy and Nia. But most of all, she missed Lena.

She knew they weren't close just yet, but distance really does make the heart grow fonder. She missed her laugh, the way her eyes shined when she explained a new concept to her. She missed her touch, the way she didn't treat her like she was made of steel.

_I wonder if she dreams about me too? _Kara pondered briefly, hoping that maybe she wasn't the only one feeling _off_ about everything. There was something missing in her life and living in Argo showed her just what.

She hadn't told Lena yet, but she would listen to her heartbeat more often then she thought. When she was alone in her dark apartment, her thoughts keeping her from sleep, she would search for the soft thumping coming from her friend's penthouse. It had become a part of her everyday life and she hadn't realized just how much she depended on it. She slept restlessly on Argo, getting her day started long before anyone else was awake.

Before everything with Lex, before her secret was wrongfully told, Kara had wanted to try. After Mon-el, Kara took a hard look at herself. Her time away from relationships was spent examining what, or rather, who, she really wanted.

She realized that every idea she had about who she desired, what she wanted from life, all sounded like Lena. that she didn't care what happened, where she was or what came next. As long as Lena was there with her, then the world was doing just fine.

She wanted so badly to tell Lena how she felt, what she meant to her. She had to tell her she was Supergirl first though. But then James and Lex got in the way. Really, her lies got in the way.

Kara would do anything to prove to Lena she still cared that everything they had was real. She just needed Lena to wait a little longer. Kara couldn't wait to hold Lena again, to be together again.

Kara knew that all her journeys ended at Lena's doorstep, and this was no different.

Kara got out of bed and stood next to the window of her room. She watched as a Kryptonian satellite flew just out of the asteroids orbit, its lights flashing every few seconds as if to remind you it's still working. It circled round and Kara lost sight of it but something else caught her eye.

There was a bright star in the distance, one she knew well. She wondered if Lena looked up at the sky and realized that, when they both look, it's like there under the same stars.

Lena decided maybe it was time to call it a night and began to gather her things. While looking for her phone, she opened a drawer and found the shattered picture of her and Kara. She reached in and grabbed the picture, loose due to the glass no longer holding it.

She held the picture, staring at the smiling faces looking back at her. She thought back to Kara's last words to her.

Lena made a promise to herself right there, one she knew she could keep. She would find her way back to Kara, one way or another.

"Hold a place for me Kara, please." Lena took one last look out her window and smiled, imaging Kara looking at a sky not much different then her own.


	2. The Promise

**_Its here! what some of you have been waiting for! the reunion of our two favorite characters! ive gotten more than a few requests for this and i thought why not! i never intended to do more than the one chapter but here we are. im always open to continuing fics if theres a demand or i get some cool ideas, even if its labeled as complete! let me know what you think of this bad boy. hope you all are staying safe out there! till next time friends!_**

* * *

Lena was sitting alone in her penthouse, her phone on and unlocked in her hands. The device was passed from her left to right hand, over and over in a constant rhythm. Her movements were restless, her fingers tapping the back of the phone as she stared at it.

On her screen was her conversation with Alex, the redhead's previous question unanswered. She argued with herself, agonized over what to say to the elder Danvers sister. She read the text over and over in her mind, waiting for an answer to come and save this conversation.

the sentence "_Are you sure you don't want to come?" _Sat alone at the top of their open conversation.

She wasn't sure, Lena knew that. A part of her wanted to be there, finally get to see Kara's face after all these months. Or had it been years since Kara flew off into deep space to Argo? Without Kara, Lena had simply lost track of time.

Without the blonde making periodic stops to her office there was nothing stopping her from working through breakfast, lunch and dinner. Days and weeks blended together, her monotonous life of work, eat, sleep, repeat left little room for her to care to look at the date.

_Why is this so hard!? _The voice in Lenas head cried. It's not like she was talking to Kara. This should be easy. She should just type out a simple no and go on with her day but another part of her was fighting the thought off.

It was that traitorous Lena once again. The one that loved Kara Danvers, ace reporter, with all her heart. Unlike the last time her and Kara spoke, Lena was much more inclined to listen. She just had to have the courage to say yes.

She knew why she didn't want to go. It was a multitude of reasons if she was being honest with herself. Kara wouldn't want to see her, it would be awkward, or she would ruin the excitement. The common factor between every reason was the same. She was scared. Scared of not being the person she wanted Kara to see.

She looked back down at the screen, the text taunting her, doing its best to goad her into an answer. She was on the verge of letting it.

_But what would I say?_

She went back and forth, jumping from one side of the fence to the other as she debated what to tell Alex.

Her thumbs moved in quick motions, typing out multiple answers. Each time she deleted it, unable to pick the right words to say.

This debate went on in her mind for several minutes, the brunette no closer to having an answer.

With her inability to decide, Lena elected to simply ignore it. She would feign ignorance, pretend that she never read the simple text message and move on. Kara would find her eventually and maybe that future Lena would be better prepared to face the blonde hero.

After Kara left, Lena had been so ready to see her again, mentally preparing for the day she would land on her balcony, cape waving in the breeze. Now she was filled with anxiety and wanted to keep Kara away at all costs.

Lena looked out her window. It was midday in National City. The sun was out, just barley saved from being covered by thick clouds. The city during the day was loud, construction workers yelling in the distance, cars honking and people talking. It was almost soothing, like the sound machine her father relied on when she was a girl. Maybe focusing on the sounds outside would cancel out the noise in her own mind, the screaming for her to suck it up and welcome Kara home.

Lena looked down at her phone one more time. It was still lit, and Lena could see three dots appear at the bottom of the conversation. She didn't wait to see what was said. Instead, she turned the phone off and set it on her coffee table. She got up and walked to her kitchen, deciding it was definitely 5 o'clock somewhere as she reached into her cabinet for her favorite bottled savior.

_I'm sorry Kara. Maybe soon I'll be brave enough to face you_

* * *

Kara looked down from the DEO balcony. She took a deep breath in and smiled. Everything was just as she remembered it but somehow even better. She could smell the faint aroma of hot dogs, heard hurried feet make their way down the sidewalk. It was as if she never left.

She finally realized something. Who was she kidding? Leaving National City would be up there on the list of "Kara Danvers' biggest mistakes". It only further confirmed things she already knew; National City is home and wow she misses Lena.

She heard footsteps from behind her, felt a hand push her shoulder. Looking to her left, she was met with her sister, who leaned up against the railing. They didn't make eye contact, Alex simply looking out over the city with a small smile.

"Just like you left it, I made sure if it" Kara smiled and turned her head back to the bustling city.

"And I thank you for that. I've been dying for a scone from Noonan's. Believe it or not they don't really have those on Argo" Alex laughed. Kara missed these moments. Life on Argo was quiet, in so many ways. The asteroid was missing all her favorite sounds and her ears were grateful for her return as well.

"Well, luckily we've got all the time in the world to get you one" Alex put her head on Kara's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"We missed you here you know. It wasn't the same at game night without you "Alex mumbled.

"Good thing I'm back. Hopefully I'm not out of practice" Kara scanned the city as they spoke. She searched for the person she had been most excited to see. She was sadly very out of practice in this aspect, the familiar heartbeat taking longer to find then it used to. She felt her body warm when she heard it, the steady beat of Lena's heart filling her ears.

Lena was the only thing missing. Once she saw her, her return to her home planet would be complete.

She knew she was being hopeful. The idea that Lena even wanted to see her was a stretch, but she hoped that the distance helped Lena in some way.

The CEO was the one face missing when she arrived, but she brushed it off as Lena being incredibly busy. She wouldn't let her feelings be hurt just yet. Kara has realized she had tuned Alex out, feeling incredibly guilty for that. She prided herself on being present in every conversation and she was currently not doing a good job.

"Everyone is meeting at the bar tonight and you are not getting out of it, understand?" Alex pointed at Kara, who nodded but held her gaze at the cityscape before her. Kara finally felt she had the guts to ask the question that had been burning inside her since she started on the journey back to earth.

"Will Lena be there?" she turned in time to see her sister's face fall and with that Kara could feel her heart crash through the floor.

"I tried but she's been ignoring me" Alex looked incredibly sorry. Kara felt further unsure of her place in Lena's life. Lena simply missing the text would be one thing but ignoring her? That screamed "I don't want to see Kara" to her.

Kara knew she was hoping for a miracle, that just months apart would help heal the rift between her and her once best friend. It was a naïve plan apparently as even then Lena wanted no part in her return. The thought of that made her eyes water but Kara wiped them away.

Just because Lena still didn't want to see her didn't mean their relationship was done. She just needed to put in the extra work, that was all. There was still hope for them, she was sure of it. She just had to prove it to Lena.

"I'm sure she has a reason" Kara smiled at her sister, who was till giving her a look of pity. Kara didn't need that when there was still so much hope.

Together they stood, enjoying the warm rays of the sun, the sounds of National City relaxing them. Kara was till tuned in to Lena's heartbeat, its steady, calm pace opposite of the bustling sounds of the city.

Kara got an idea as she listened to the rhythmic sound. She was unsure if it was the best decision, but her mind was set. She would see Lena today and together they would rebuild the broken remains of their friendship. The hope of a relationship with her best friend would have to wait, for now.

"I'll be right back Alex. I just want to do something" Kara stepped away from her sister, her eyes trained on her destination. Lena's penthouse was only a few blocks away, an easy flight for a super.

Alex watched in confusion as Kara lifted off. She would explain later, hopefully with Lena in tow.

_Here's hoping I'm not too late_

* * *

Lena curled up on her couch, glass of wine in hand as soft music played. She was attempting to block out the thought of Kara, but she quickly found it wasn't working. She couldn't shake the guilt of willfully ignoring her for such a silly reason as she's scared.

A Luthor doesn't get scared, at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

She swirled her glass, watching the dark liquid spin inside. She knew Kara wouldn't be happy with her looking for the answers to life at the bottom of a bottle, before 5 o'clock on a Sunday no less, but she couldn't handle a sober Lena right now.

She thought she heard a loud boom coming from nearby but pushed it away. She grabbed a remote and turned the volume of her music up, choosing to tune the world out for the time being.

She turned to look out her window again and her eyes widened.

Someone was on the roof opposite her own, gun trained right on her. She watched as if in slow motion. He pulled the trigger, the bullet racing towards her every second.

She didn't even have time to ponder her life's regrets as the bullet shattered her window, the pieces falling on her carpet.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but instead she heard her window shatter again, a figure blocking the sun's light, casting a large shadow over her with their arms outstretched. Lena opened her eyes, just realizing she had her head facing the ground, hands wrapped tight around her head.

She spotted red boots and thought she was far too lucky.

Slowly her eyes moved up, the deep blue of a familiar uniform filling her vision. Her eyes landed on a red cape, the fabric moving slightly as a breeze wafted in through the broken window.

Lena pulled her eyes up again and saw blonde hair loose over broad shoulders. She thought she would cry at the sight. Before she could say anything, Kara flew off in the direction of the shooter, her movements faster than Lena could keep up with.

Her apartment was completely silent, aside from the shards of glass that occasionally fell from the destroyed window. Her heart was racing, pounding violently and threatening to come out of her chest. Her mind raged with questions mixed with anxieties but moved too fast for her to gather them into anything coherent.

She waited patiently for Kara, who she was sure would come back. Motionless on her couch, she realized this wasn't how she planned on seeing Kara again but it's the hand they were dealt, and she knew by now to just roll with whatever life gave her.

Lena knew right away Kara was back. She heard boots gently drop to the ground. their steps were tentative as they walked on the glass, the crunching sound like nails on a chalkboard to Lena's ears.

Her eyes flew open when Kara dropped to her knees, pulling Lena into a tight hug. She fought off tears as Kara rubbed her back, the reporter burying her face into her neck and speaking in a quiet tone. She tried to figure out why exactly she was crying. She couldn't tell if it was the assassination attempt or having Kara's arms around her again that was the cause, but both were equally possible.

"I'm sorry" Kara cried. Lena wasn't sure What the apology was for, but she would accept it for everything. This was their clean slate, their fresh start. It's their opportunity to begin anew and this time they wouldn't ruin it.

"I know" Lena whispered back. She ran her fingers through Kara's hair, the blonde shaking as she sobbed. She pulled Kara's head from her shoulder, putting her hands on her cheeks and smiling. There were tears in her eyes too, freely falling into her lap, but she couldn't care less.

"I saved a place for you, like you asked" Kara smiled at that and put her hands on

Lena's cheeks as well.

There were still issues to solve, talks to be had but They would be alright. They now knew that no matter where they went, be it to another city or another galaxy, they would always end their journeys in each other's arms.

Lena knew for her that was a promise, and she just felt that it was for Kara too.


End file.
